pottercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Orwell Galilei/Main
Appearance Tall and average body build. Black long straight hair tied in ponytails that reaches all the way to his back when not tied. Black eyes. Skin color is lightly tanned. His face looks rather feminine and he somehow becomes "prettier" as time goes, something Orwell had to deal with. Has a tendency to wear formal clothing all the time. Mostly wears black-colored attire. His go-to casual clothing is a charcoal grey suit jacket over a black shirt, black denim pants and black leather shoes. He now sports a chain earring on his right earlobe, further feminizing his looks. Personality Observant, respectful and will always be friendly and polite to anyone he meets unless he deems them unfit for such treatment. Has deep curiosity for unusual things. Normally lacks competitive spirit although he can be quite competitive in Quidditch. Does not enjoy much of small talks but always happy to discuss ideas and deep stuff. Lives by the motto "Only trust anyone as far as how much you know them", hence, he is extremely guarded when meeting new people although it is masked by his polite and refined demeanor. Has own code of honor and doesn't really care about what people think. Always tries to find the middle ground in conflicts but does not fret to play dirty if necessary. Likes being alone but never shy away from a company of friends, either. Has that dark side that is only known to very few people. Loves tea and civil conversation and cares for anyone that he respects. Dense as a brick and tend to not hold back when giving praise or words of encouragement, although his directness can sometimes bring harm to others if one takes his advice the wrong way. Has no qualms about doing anything morally questionable if he deems it as necessary. Very protective by nature and is a force to be reckoned with should he found out that people that he cares about are being hurt. Alignment True Neutral - Neutral Good Background Being born to a middle-class Pureblood family, Orwell is taught by his family to always strive to be the best person he can be and always try to rely on oneself. His mother and father are mostly away but they always try to make time whenever they could to share stories and have a good family time, which is why being alone has become something enjoyable for Orwell. Life was good and pretty much stable for Orwell even though his family is being alienated due to their stance on muggle things. Until the letter came at his 11th birthday. His family was ecstatic and was more than happy to make sure their child is provided of all the necessities. But Orwell? Orwell is simply glad that the chance has come to see what kind of a wizard he will be, and wondering what kind of weird stuff that he may encounter in Hogwarts. At the moment Orwell is doing his best in his studies and staying alive in Hogwarts while enjoying the company of his acquaintances. Notable Possessions * Timor Tenebris: "Judging from its type, it's a two-handed sword with a wider blade. The crossguard has rings on both sides designed for extra protection and techniques. The handle itself are made from 2 materials: A black piece of polished black wood on the upper half, leather wraps on the lower half. The pommel is shaped like a spindle and judging from the construction and the apparent build, it is made by a master artisan. It is exactly 5 feet and 7 inches long all in all." A two-handed sword passed down in Galilei Family as heirloom and mark of inheritance. Possesses some special abilities and it is contracted to Orwell Galilei, its rightful master. * Werewolf Fang Amulet: An amulet made from his late uncle's fang, taken off when being dozed off in Lycan form due to Wolfsbane. It is his most treasured item. * Silver-moonlight deer statue from Artemis. * A deck of cards from Asclepius. * Numerous gifts from others such as: A watch from Annise, Quote book and Darth Vader head from Marilyn, Mittens from Sage, Plushies from Mahoney, Wooden Rabbit figurines from Hannah, etc. * Black leather suitcase wtih dimensions of 6' x 2' x 3'. Abilities * Light Elemental Magic: Enables him to wandlessly cast most lumos spells wandlessly, and making every spell he casts manifests in some form of light. * Physical Empowerment: Enables him to do superhuman feats of strength and resilience. It is the peak mastery of his family's martial arts. * Blade Magic: Enables him to wield a blade made from Goblin Silver and cast magic with them, among other things. * Soulblade Magic: Enables him to conjure a suit of armor on a whim that increases his general physical abilities for a very limited time. Takes a lot of energy.